¿feliz cumpleaños?
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Midorikawa buscara darle el mejor regalo a hiroto de cumpleaños a su novio que le dará al pelirojo para que sea especial, pasen y lean...(yaoi)Mpreg


espero les guste, es algo que me gusta, amo escribir cualquier agradable fic, espero les guste, este onet-shot tiene lemon espero les guste...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Feliz cumpleaños, eres un...?<strong>

- midorikawa x Hiroto - (_Mpreg_)

Era mediados de noviembre y el frió del invierno ya asechaba la ciudad, estaba solo en mi habitación pensando que regalo darle a hiroto, ya que la otra semana será su cumpleaños, estaba tirado sobre mi cama pensando que regalarle a Hiroto, llevábamos casi el año saliendo y cualquier cosa que le diera era feliz, el año pasado compre una bufanda y le dije que yo la había hecho para él , él dijo que le gustaba mucho aunque después vi que no quite la etiqueta y no dijo nada seguro que si le daba una piedra como cuando éramos niños le gustaría igual,

Suzuno y Nagumo compararon unas noches en unas aguas termales para su cumpleaños y mencionaron que podía decir era de los tres aquel regalo, pero no, no quería ser egoísta tenía una semana para pensar algo que mejorase una noche en aguas termales en kyoto,

Pase la tarde solo hasta que llegaron mis padres de sus trabajos y fui a cenar pero durante la cena mis padres no dejaban de desbordar miel frete a mí mientras repetía en mi mente –"se pueden ir a su habitación a hacer eso o donde no los vea"- fue cuando pensé, que mejor regalo que eso mismo,

Paso la semana y Hiroto regreso de kyoto, yo me alistaba ese 18 para su regalo mientras me abrochaba los botines mi madre se acercó tras de mí molesta…

-¿Dónde crees que vas jovencito?-

-iré a casa de Hiroto, a cierto dormiré haya no me esperes para la cena-

-¿tu desde cuándo te mandas solo?, mientras vivas bajo mi techo sigues mis reglas jovencito-

-bueno, está bien…-colocándose de pie y mirarla- mami, me das permiso de ir a casa de Hiroto a pasar la noche-

-no, dime ya terminaste los deberes-

-he….ya-

-¿Por qué no te creo jovencito?-

-ya los hice, es más prometo terminar lo que falta mañana, pero dame permiso si, además piénsalo, aun eres joven y bella y nada como echar fuera a tu hijo para pasar momento de calidad con tu esposo-

-¡es tu padre, respeta!-

-pero el punto es lo mismo, tu te quedas con tu es-dijo con mi padre y yo voy a casa de Hiroto-

-pero te quiero temprano o te hare limpiar toda la casa a ti solo este invierno-

-claro, seré puntual, nos vemos y gracias mamá - saliendo de casa-

-vaya que hice para tenerlo como hijo…bueno por lo menos es un gran hijo y logre me llamase mamá, estoy conmovida-

Midorikawa se dio prisa y llego antes del mediodía a casa del pelirojo llamó al timbre una vez y nadie abría, segunda vez y nada, tercera y se molestó y comenzó a llamar varias veces al timbre y golpear la puerta sin descanso hasta que le dolió ambas manos, llamo por celular y nada no contestaba, al teléfono de la casa y nadie, así que opto por esperarlo, ¿cuánto podría tardar?

12 horas después, era casi las 9 pm y Hiroto regresaba a casa tras pasar un día junto a su padre, hasta separase ya que Seijirou tenía trabajo que terminar y Hiroto decidió irse a descansar, cuando regresaba vio un bulto junto a la puerta y se acercó al pensar era un gato al ver de cercas ese gato se volvió un lindo midorikawa….

-midorikawa, despierta- moviéndolo-

-dos minutos más mamá-

-despierta ya – tirando de él y hacer que cayera en la duela-

-eso dolió… ¿hiroto?-

-ven, entra a mi casa-

Hiroto me metió a su casa y me ayudo a ir hasta un sofá y alcanzar lo que era una conveniente manta y la coloco sobre mí y salió y de rato regreso con un chocolate caliente y me lo dio a tomar, creo que antes de hablar quería quitarme el frió, ya que hasta yo sentía el frió de mi cuerpo…

-¿Qué hacías ahí afuera?-

-nada, solo quería sentarme afuera y dormir – sonriendo -

-midorikawa, nada de chistes-

-bueno, vine…por tu cumpleaños que más iba hacer aquí-

-enserio, pero dime ¿cuánto llevabas afuera? ¿Porque no llamaste? –Mirando su celular- ¿batería baja?, en fin habla-

-vamos no tengo mucho, solo un par de horas, vine como a las 10 o algo así-

-¿algo así?-

-esas son 12 horas, no un par de horas-

-no exageres, no es para tanto-

-¿no para tanto?, midorikawa estas frió completamente-

-bueno, ¿vas a querer tú regalo o no?-

-primero entra en calor –abrigando más a mido- y después me entregas lo que quieras-

-pues...podría ayudarme a entrar en calor –mirando en otra dirección-

-¿Qué dices?-

-bueno tu regalo es…que lo hagamos… sin protección -

-¿enserio? Creí que no querías, ya que no querías que te pasara lo mismo que a nagumo, cuando se le marco la mancha blanca justo en el trasero-

-lo sé, pero…dijo no voy a ponerme prendas oscuras y creo podría bañarme a diferencia de el después de que por primera vez te deje…darme tu hombría y dejarla dentro, como ha sido tu deseo desde que salimos-

-¿seguro?, sabes no me molesta usar protecciones, al final así evitamos enfermedades-

-¿enfermedades?, ¿Cuáles?, si solo duermes conmigo… ¿Por qué duermes conmigo cierto?

-claro que sí, pero si es tu decisión quiero aprovechar mi regalo-

Hiroto me tomo de la mano dejo la taza que tenía en un pequeña mesita y me guió hasta su habitación para tomar su regalo, aunque me daba curiosidad también como se sentiría el miembro de hiroto sin ese plástico frió dentro de mí, llegamos hasta el segundo piso y llegamos directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él y me senté sobre la cama y se acercó a mi y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, pero conocía a Hiroto y estaba dudando en hacerlo y lo aleje de mi…

-¿Qué sucede midorikawa?-

-¿Qué sucede?, yo debería preguntar eso, estás dudando en hacerlo o algo así, si quieres podemos detenernos aun puedo ir a una tienda a comprarte algo para tu regalo como otra bufanda o balón, no sé, cualquier cosa sino quieres esto-

-claro que quiero…pero –sentándose a un lado de midorikawa-…no sé si tu estas muy seguro, no quiero reclamos después, así que quiero evitarlo, sabes aun me quedan uno o dos preservativos si no quieres, aun podemos hacerlo, ese es mejor regalo y eso me gusta-

-Hiroto basta, quiero hacerlo y ya, no me importa nada, te prometo no habrá un "te lo dije" después, ahora o tomas tu regalo o me voy –

-está bien, pero no quiero reclamos por que no pienso parar-

-adelante Hiroto-

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Hiroto se acercó a midorikawa y comenzó a besarlo mientras comenzaba a deslizar las manos para quitarle el abrigo y dejarlo caer al piso y comenzar a deslizar las manos por el cuerpo de ryuuji y comenzar a subir mientras mantenía aquel beso apasionado,

Hiroto le logro quitar la camisa y dejarla caer, mientras regresaba a besar a midorikawa y dejarlo caer sobre la cama y hacer ese beso más emocionante con una guerra de lenguas entre sus bocas, el beso era una constante entre quien comería los labios del otro, después de un apasiónate beso Hiroto se apartó dejando un leve hilo entre sus bocas…. midorikawa se para un poco jadeando y llevo a Hiroto abajo en su cama…

-¿Qué haces?-

-t-tranquilo, s-solo disfruta un poco-

Midorikawa le quito la camisa dejando abierta y ver el pecho de hiroto su blanco y buen cuerpo, midorikawa fue directo a besar el cuello de Hiroto, mientras el pelirojo desasía la coleta de su amado y jugaba con sus mechones mientras sentía al peliverde besando su cuello,

el mencionado comenzó a bajar las manos hasta el pantalón de Hiroto y los abrió para tomar entre sus manos el miembro del pelirojo, midorikawa con su lengua comenzó a delinear desde el cuello hasta debajo del ombligo el pálido cuerpo de hiroto, paro un poco y haciendo su cabello tras su orejas llevo de una el miembro de su amado y comenzó a chuparlo lentamente lo cual a Hiroto sorprendió ya que jamás su lindo peliverde le hacía eso, era el quien lo hacía, pero admitía que sentir la húmeda boca de midorikawa en su miembro se sentía bien, mientras midorikawa le daba placer ,el pelirojo disfrutaba de la vista y se llenaba de placer sentía como comenzaba ponerse duro y el calor inundaba sus mejillas, después de algunos movimientos de midorikawa, Hiroto termino corriéndose en la boca del peliverde…

-perdóname midorikawa-

-tranquilo…ahora, ya que estas listo, ven por mí-

-me encanta que me provoques-

El pelirojo tomo del mentón a midorikawa y lo acerco hasta el para besarlo y limpiar un poco de su semilla de los labios de midorikawa, lo llevo hacia abajo recostándolo en la cama, termino desasiéndose de su ropa y de la restante ropa de midorikawa y se fue encima de él, comenzó a besarlo y tras besar un poco a su peliverde…

-vamos, no necesitas lubricar, ya te ahorre el trabajo, quiero sentirte ya-

-eres sexy, pero así me gustas más mí amado novio-

Hiroto comenzó a penetrar lentamente a midorikawa lo cual hizo estremecer al otro pero hacerlo sentir bien, ya que era primer a vez lo hacía sin protección con Hiroto, pero también era único y especial para el pelirojo y no desaprovecharía nada, comenzó a moverse lentamente después de un rato y se sentía bien, poco a poco los gemidos surgieron de la boca del peliverde al sentir aquella sensación caliente dentro de él, los gemidos aumentaban cada vez más como Hiroto envestía, el éxtasis llego y Hiroto termino corriéndose dentro del peliverde haciendo que midorikawa soltara un gran gemido al sentir aquella hombría llenado su interior, Hiroto tras un beso salió del peliverde y se acostó suavemente sobre midorikawa….

-te amo Hiroto-

-y yo a ti, mi dulce midorikawa-

-feliz cumpleaños Hiroto-

-gracias, fue el mejor regalo, casi siento como si hubiera sido nuestra primera vez-

-tonto, bueno… aunque también lo creo-

-dime, te quedas a cenar, aunque mi hermana llegara tarde al igual que mi padre, así que podríamos cenar juntos como en una cita, que te parece-

-está bien, pero deja que haga la cena, si-

-claro, pero antes, démonos un baño, pero juntos, quieres-

-tú eres el del cumpleaños, así que lo que ordenes amo-r-

-vamos, mí amado regalo-

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Midorikawa después del baño en tina junto a Hiroto y ayudarle a la cena y pasar un gran día con él y dormir junto a él esa fría pero cálida noche, la mañana siguiente se desapareció por que seguro que si no llegaba puntual a casa su linda mamá lo pondría a limpiar toda la casa y quitar la nieve frete de la casa el solo y no quería,

Tanto Hiroto como midorikawa estuvieron el siguiente mes en vacaciones, Hiroto junto a su padre y hermana en se fueron de vacaciones a Miami y midorikawa con su nueva familia en Okinawa,

Pero para el siguiente mes midorikawa no se sentía bien, se mareaba, la comida y aroma de algo mu fragante lo hacían buscar un baño aunque vomitara doble al oler el resultado que Salía de él, a sus padres adoptivos no les gustaba nada que su hijo estuviera tan enfermo y tanto mareo así que preocupados y a una semana der regresar a clases llevaron a la fuerza al peliverde a un médico y tras una prueba sanguínea rápida la familia del peliverde escucharon el resultado, su padre se sorprendió mucho y su mamá se puso muy feliz con una gran sonrisa , mientras que midorikawa se desmayaba de la impresión de su estado,

Durante el camino a casa en el automóvil, su madre conversaba con su padre de lo bueno que sería un bebé en casa, la mujer estaba emocionada incluso ya sabía cómo pintar la habitación y que comprar para el pequeño así como darle la habitación extra de la casa, mientras su padre de igual forma hablaba de cómo cuidar a su hijo ya que el medico les explico que era extraño un chico se embarazara, pero con los cuidados necesarios en 9 meses tendrían un lindo nieto,

Además la pareja adoptaron a midorikawa por no poder tener un hijo propio y lo adoptaron mayor, para ahorrarse la explicación de su adopción, así que saber seria abuelos les gustaba mucho, aunque midorikawa aún estaba en shock, ¿Cómo paso? era lo que invadía su cabeza, porque aunque fuera hombre usaba protección con la única persona que lo hacía y era el que siempre insistía en la protección, así que ¿cuándo paso el pequeño inicio de su embarazo? Por no llamarlo error, fue que recordó el día del cumpleaños de Hiroto, hace más de un mes que lo había hecho sin cuidado por él, pero nunca pensó que sin protección pasaría lo que pasaría, ahora tenía que decirle a Hiroto, sus padres lo habían tomado bien incluso planeaban darle su apellido, pero ¿Qué pasaría con Hiroto y su familia?, ¿aceptarían igual?,

La fecha de regreso a la secundaria llego y midorikawa se puso el uniforme pero poco a poco se abultaba su estómago, no era mucho aun, pero tenía que pensar que hacer, así que se buscó un enorme suéter y se lo puso así el calor comenzara ese enero, se fue a clases y al ver a Hiroto escapaba evadiéndolo lo más posible, cosa casi imposible pero lo había logrado por mucho tiempo, además no sabía cómo decirle lo que tenía, o mejor dicho de que estaba esperando y que era papà,

Pero ya pasado el tiempo era Mayo y era ya el cumpleaños de midorikawa, Hiroto estaba preocupado por el ya que lo estaba evitando y había dejado el club de futbol y de hacer lo que le gustaba por escaparse pronto de su vista, así que ese sábado iría a verlo seguro que no escaparía esta vez de él,

Al llegar Hiroto llamó al timbre y 5 min después aparecía midorikawa frente a él con un enorme suéter cuando ya era casi principios del verano y finales de primavera, el peliverde al verde intento cerrar la puerta pero Hiroto entro a la fuerza a su casa al hacerlo entro y cerró la puerta tras de él y sujeto al peliverde antes de que huyera de él y hablaran de una vez por todas…

-suéltame-

-no, hasta que hablemos de lo que te pasa-

-no me pasa nada, suéltame-

-no, no me iré hasta que me digas porque estas evitándome-

-no lo hago, vete ya de mi casa-

-no me iré, y si no me evitas entonces por qué huyes, no hemos hablado ya en unos meses, anda mírame siquiera-

- no lo hare ahora vete-

-no lo hare, así tenga que hacerte hablar a la mala-

-ponme un dedo encima y te demando- mirando al pelirojo-

-bueno, ahora me vez, dime que tienes por favor, me preocupas, -tomándolo de los hombros- llevamos meses sin hablar, dime acaso no me amas ya-

-no es eso...solo…que no quiero verte, si tengo miedo, ahora fuera de mi casa-

-¿miedo? ¿De qué tienes miedo?-

-de que me odies-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-

-por que estoy esperando un hijo-

-¿Qué dices?-

-lo que has escuchado –soltándose de Hiroto y bajar la cabeza- estoy por alguna extraña razón esperando un bebé, y eso me da mucho miedo, si no quiero que me mires es por miedo a que me creas un fenómeno-

En es momento midorikawa se soltó a llorar, realmente me dolía verlo así, sentía era mi culpa estuviera triste, así que lo tome de las manos y las sujete con fuerza contras mi pecho, si me sorprendió el hecho de escuchar el embarazo, pero era feliz por ser padre y más si era con la persona que amo tanto…

-realmente me aterra saberlo, pero, soy feliz de ser padre, prometo hacerme responsable, lo prometo-

-no, no quiero, no quiero forzarte, además mis padres ya le buscaron nombre y le darán un apellido y lo cuidaran como un hijo-

-que dices, no quiero, él es mío-

-lo es…pero, no quiero forzarte perdóname-

-no, no me fuerzas, es más quiero hacerlo, es más…casémonos si, le diré a mi padre y lo convenceré de que nos casemos para que nuestro bebé sea feliz en una buena familia-

-a ti ¿quién te dijo es tuyo?-

-lo es, dijo, al menos que me fueras infiel, ¿es mío cierto?-

-claro que sí, que insinúas-

-yo nada, no pongas ideas solamente-

-Hiroto…no quiero forzarte, no finjas por favor, sé que es extraño, incluso para mí-

-que dices, bolita no es extraño-

-llámame así y mi hijo solo me tendrá a mí-

-perdona…y dime...puedo ver tu barriga-

-¿seguro?-

-claro-

El levanto aquel suéter y vi su abultado vientre, no era mucho, era como ver una pelota bajo su ropa, vaya al tocar su vientre me sentí tan feliz, al saber seria padre seguro de un lindo bebé,

Ese día me quede junto a midorikawa y me conto por todo lo que había pasado esos últimos meses, incluso de que sus padres le daría su apellido a su nieto, para hacerlo de su familia, por no preguntar quién era el padre, a lo cual el acepto, y aunque me opuse, al final el gano,

después de eso me fui a casa y le conté a mi padre dos cosas fueron seguras dio el grito en el cielo por ser yo un irresponsable y que me enviaría a un internado en Europa y lo segundo fue cuando supo que iba a ser pero de un chico, fue peor casi parecía mi padre pasaba de moreno a un pálido más que mi piel, pero hitomiko lo calmo al decirle que no se preocupara, al final tendría un nieto, malo que no y la familia kira terminara con su legado,

Mi padre visito a los padres de midorikawa, y acepto hacerse cargo de midorikawa llevándolo a los mejores médicos que llevaran el seguimiento de su nieto, y así, tiempo después mientras estaba en clases solo faltaba una semana para vacaciones y seguro al nacimiento del bebé pero se adelantó y nació a mediados de julio,

Hitomiko fue por mí y al verla me sorprendí, y me dijo midorikawa estaba dando a luz, ella condujo hasta el hospital desde la secundaria, al llegar ahí estaban los padres de midorikawa con mi padre y de rato salió una enfermera con un pequeño en brazos y se lo entregó a la mamá de midorikawa, yo quería ser el primero en tomarlo en brazos, pero fue cuando pregunte ¿Cómo nació?, si sabía en las mujeres nace de su vagina, como ni idea, pero de ahí, ¿Cómo de un hombre? mi cabeza intentaba darle lógica a la idea, ya entendía el miedo de midorikawa,

De rato su padre pregunto por él y le dijo que él estaba bajo en efecto de la anestesia, ya que sacaron al bebé por cesaría y el aun seguía dormido y seguro hasta mañana lo podría ver solo un familiar,

No pude ver a midorikawa pero si a mi hijo, era un pequeño con algunos mechones verdes cubriendo su cabeza y tan pequeño y frágil, que no quería separarme de él, así que sus padres que se llevarías al pequeño a casa me dejaron acompañarlos, ya que ellos habían preparado todo para su nieto, yo me quede mirando toda la noche al pequeño hasta que el sueño me venció,

Al día siguiente fui a ver a midorikawa, pero solo entre yo con el bebé en brazos para que lo viera, estaba tan feliz y yo más, creo que sin duda alguna masaki era el mejor regalo de todos que él pudo darme.

* * *

><p>espero les gustara este onet-shon de mi amada parejita kimidori<p>

bueno bye-bye atte: **MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


End file.
